


A Favour

by Violetin53



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetin53/pseuds/Violetin53
Summary: Momota honestly had no idea why he bothered being a nice person.





	A Favour

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I've had for a while. Hope you enjoy, comments are appreciated!

Momota honestly had no idea why he bothered being a nice person.

When Ouma had knocked on the door to his room late at night, he was caught off guard. He had briefly wondered if he had plans to kill Momota. It wouldn’t be too farfetched to think the little brat was planning something nefarious. But Momota wanted to believe in Ouma, even if it meant he was betrayed. Something about his small frame in his doorway, standing without the regular baggy uniform made him seem so vulnerable. Even if his grin never let up, there must have been a reason he chose to come and see Momota.

“Good evening, Momota-chan!” 

“…What do you want, Ouma?”

“I spilled a drink all over my bed… can I come sleep here tonight?”

“Fuck no!” He slammed the door in Ouma’s face. Then he heard a muffled voice from behind the door.

“Please, Momota-chan… no one else will let me sleep in their room.”

“Gee, I fuckin’ wonder why. You made your bed, now lie in it. Or don’t, since it’s covered in Panta.”

He heard a quiet giggle. “Good one, Momota-chan.”

Momota sighed and opened the door again, “I know you’re just trying to make me feel guilty.”

Ouma tilted his head and smiled, “Is it working?”

“…Just get in.”

The short boy pushed past Momota and into his room. He chuckled, “Did you manage to hide the porn before letting me in? Hmmm, let’s find out!” He skipped over to Momota’s bedside and opened one of the drawers.

Momota ran over to him and slapped his hand away, “Are you just here to annoy the fuck out of me?”

“Hmm… maybe!” He giggled, then placed his knee on the bed. “Oh, just so you know… I need to sleep on the right side or I sleepwalk. And I get like, super violent in my sleep.” Ouma stated when he climbed into Momota’s bed. The right side. The side Momota always slept on. Asshole.

Ouma smiled at him and patted the space in the bed beside him. Momota didn’t trust that one bit.

“What’s your game here, Ouma? You plannin’ to kill me off?”

The small boy sighed and rolled his eyes. “Yes, Momota-chan. I’m here in my t-shirt and boxers to kill you. As soon as you close your eyes, you’re dead meat.” He shuffled Momota’s pillow so it rested under his head. “Just get in bed already.”

Momota shifted his feet as he stood in front of the bed. “Isn’t it… weird? Y’know, for two guys to share a bed like this?” He wasn’t really too opposed to it. If he built some sort of trust with Ouma, maybe it would make the Supreme Leader chill out a little bit, stop messing with everyone.

Ouma turned with his back facing Momota as he snuggled further into the covers. “Do what you want, Momota-chan. If your bravado is gonna stop you from sleeping, it makes no difference to me.” He paused, then Momota could hear the smirk in his voice. “If you’re really too much of a pussy to sleep in the same bed as another guy, I totally get that.”

“What?! I’m not a pussy!” Momota yelled before hastily getting into bed. He tried to keep a decent distance between them, but the bed wasn’t really meant for two people. “There, you happy now?”

“No. Momota-chan takes up too much room. Lay off the cheesecake.”

Momota had to stop himself from kicking him. Why was he like this?! “I’m not fat, it’s muscle you little…” He turned his body to face Ouma’s back. As his eyes raked over him, he noticed how small he was in comparison. “Besides, at least I’m not as tiny as you are.”

Ouma faced Momota then. He smirked at him. “It’s all part of my cute image, Momota-chan. I can’t really say the same for you…”

The astronaut huffed. “And are those ugly fuckin’ boxers part of your image too?”

He saw Ouma’s eyes widen slightly, before he frowned. “It’s called fashion, Momota-chan. It’s nice to know you’ve been looking though!” The purple haired boy gave a grin and winked at him.

“Sh-shut up… it’s hard to _not_ notice them, they’re so goddamn bright. Don’t get the wrong idea.”

Ouma giggled, “Well, I’m in your bed. What’s the right idea?”

“Don’t act like I lured you here!”

“Of course. You wouldn’t have to lure me here.”

“I’m just tryna help you sleep, man. So sleep already.” Momota grumbled. He shut his eyes tightly.

“Mhm! So, goodnight, Momota-chan! Love you!” He made a kissing noise.

“Be quiet, someone might hear you and think you’re being serious.” He growled under his breath.

“But… no one ever takes what I say seriously, so you’re fine.”

“Whatever.” Momota kept shifting, unable to get comfortable. He wondered why… wait. Ouma stole his pillow. “Hey, gimme back my pillow!” He grabbed it and tried to yank it from under the small boy. 

Ouma grasped the pillow tightly, his teeth were clenched as he fought to hold onto it. “I need a pillow or I won’t sleep! Don’t be so mean!” Tears started to well up in his eyes. Oh, God no.

“Don’t fucking start crying! …Goddamnit, take it then!” Momota let go of the pillow with some aggression and groaned. He put a hand to his face. This was gonna be a long fucking night.

Ouma’s tears instantly stopped. He giggled as he fluffed the pillow. Then he stared at Momota for a moment.

Momota raised an eyebrow. “…What?”

“The pillow’s pretty big, look.” He shoved the pillow between them both. “Let’s just share it.”

“…Sure, whatever.” Momota hesitated, but eventually he just rested his head on the pillow. He had to admit that it was better than nothing. Like this though, he was ridiculously close to Ouma’s face. He looked him in the eyes. Ouma licked his lips. This was weird. “Turn around, Ouma.”

“Why… so you can stare at my ‘boxers’ again? No thank you, Momota-chan.”

“I’m not gonna fucking… fine then!” Momota twisted around so he wasn’t facing him anymore. He was too tired to deal with Ouma being difficult.

“Awww…”

“What now?”

A soft giggle, then a hushed voice. “Nothing, Momota-chan.”

He felt the weight on the mattress shift as Ouma shuffled closer. Then he felt a skinny leg wrap around his own. “What are you doing?”

“It’s cold tonight.”

“It really isn’t.” Silence. “Hey… don’t ignore me.” He wiggled his leg around, trying to break free from Ouma, but the Supreme Leader wasn’t letting up. In fact, he just wrapped another leg around him. Momota gave an annoyed sigh.

Whatever. As long as he was in here, not out there. As long as he wasn’t out causing trouble or planning a murder, Momota felt calm… even if his leg was trapped. He felt his eyes close as he began to drift off to sleep, barely hearing Ouma’s voice.

“G’night, Momota-chan…”


End file.
